Beijo à Meia Noite
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Alex nunca gostou de festas ou de bailes. Pelo menos não até ter alguém que o acompanhasse. Enquanto retoma sua vida com Norma, essa pode ser a oportunidade perfeita para selar definitivamente um novo começo em suas vidas.


**Para Emilly e Jeane. Meu presente (atrasado) de ano novo 3**

* * *

Alex Romero não era um homem de festas. Desde sua conturbada e quieta adolescência, as atividades sociais se mostravam não muito agradáveis para ele. Depois veio o exército, a polícia, e eventos sociais se tornaram encontros políticos aos quais ele apenas comparecia para tratar de assuntos relevantes à cidade, à polícia, ou porque era absolutamente obrigado a apenas "aparecer em público" e, em tais ocasiões, ele agradecia aliviado toda vez que não tinha que fazer um pequeno (ou grande) discurso para uma plateia frequentemente esnobe, rica e desinteressada. Era por isso que ele raramente ia ao baile de fim de ano oferecido pela superintendência da polícia que ocorria em Portland. Uma festa chique, aonde pessoas ricas e influentes iam para mostrar sua posição, dinheiro, poder e exibir belos acompanhantes. Tudo o que Alex preferia evitar.

Nesse ano, porém, tanta coisa acontecera. Em retrospecto, ele podia jurar que era outra pessoa, agora. Casado, com dois enteados, um deles trancado permanentemente numa clínica psiquiátrica por tentar matar a mãe e a si mesmo, uma passagem pela polícia por perjúrio... Às vezes ele se perguntava o que o levara a se comprometer tanto, a matar, roubar e mentir. O que ele estava pensando? Mas a pergunta era retórica e a resposta era uma certa loira, por vezes louca e histérica, com belas pernas, uma mente única, um passado ainda mais conturbado que o dele e os olhos mais azuis que ele já vira. Norma Bates era a causa de suas preocupações e alegrias, era seu sonho e seu pesadelo e, por ela, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa. O amor, ele pensou, era talvez a única coisa boa que podia destruir a vida dos envolvidos e causar mais tragédias e destruição que a guerra. Só o amor poderia atingir seu coração como uma granada e despedaçá-lo em um milhão de pequenos fragmentos ao ver a mulher que amava inconsciente em um quarto cheio de gás. O desespero corria por suas veias e espalhava-se como veneno e só se dissipou após os médicos garantirem que Norma ficaria bem. Só então ele se permitiu respirar livremente, em seguida posicionando-se ao lado de sua cama, não a deixando nem por um instante sequer. Isto é, até que os agentes da corregedoria o levaram, algemado e praticamente arrastado, para uma cela de prisão.

Tinha sido ruim estar do outro lado das grades, mas não tão ruim quanto não saber como estava Norma. Contra sua vontade, ele aceitou o advogado indicado pelo Estado, mas só ao ouvir que ele poderia aguardar a sentença do processo em liberdade para poder tomar conta de sua esposa. E colaborar acabou sendo bom, pois apesar da perseguição do DEA, as investigações foram consideradas inconclusivas e, sem provas, ele acabou sendo liberado das acusações e manteve seu cargo como Xerife. E Rebecca Hamilton, felizmente, estava há centenas de quilômetros dali.

Tudo isso acontecera há mais de um mês. Nesse meio tempo ele ainda teve que trabalhar em sua reconciliação com Norma após ela descobrir que ele e Dylan haviam, de fato, internado Norman em Pineview. O choque ao saber que o próprio filho tentara matá-la tinha deixado Norma ainda mais histérica, a princípio. Claro que ela não aceitaria isso, pois seu filho jamais seria capaz de tal coisa. Então ela berrou, gritou, atirou coisas nas paredes e proclamou que jamais falaria com eles outra vez porque alguém que a amasse nunca tiraria seu filho dela. Dylan foi para Seatle com Emma e, com os crescentes espinhos em seu relacionamento com a mãe, apenas avisou brevemente a Romero que não sentia vontade de falar novamente com ela. Norma, por sua vez, após chorar e esbravejar, pedir e implorar sem sucesso, fez uso da única arma que conhecia e com palavras que mais pareciam punhais, despejou uma série de ofensas contra Alex, mandando-o para fora de sua casa. E por um tempo ele achou que seria realmente demais para seu curto relacionamento, até que, na véspera de Natal, ela aparecera na porta dele, com um grande refratário com alguma coisa que cheirava muito bem e um olhar de cachorrinho perdido, dizendo que não queria passar a noite sozinha. Ele colocou de lado o copo de whiskey, abriu as portas de sua casa e de seu coração, ouviu o que ela tinha a dizer, deixou-a chorar em seus braços até sua camisa ficar encharcada e as lágrimas dela cessarem. Então conversaram. Ela falou, ele ouviu, ela pediu desculpas e ele aceitou, mas a advertiu que ele não era como os outros. Ele não era o tipo doente de homem que faria algo contra a vontade dela, que a usaria e não daria nada em retorno. E embora deixasse a raiva dominá-lo quando discutiam, ele jamais seria governado por sua raiva, e tampouco seriam as palavras dela que o mandariam embora porque, diferente dos outros, ele se importava. O bastante para não ir embora. Ela não podia chegar, bagunçar sua cabeça, seus sentimentos e sua vida, pegar o que precisasse e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido após a primeira briga. As coisas não funcionariam assim. E ele queria muito que as coisas funcionassem entre eles. E antes que pudesse chegar à parte onde entendia que ela se preocupava com o filho, mas que se preocupar também significava aceitar que ele precisava de ajuda, ela estava nos braços dele, suas bocas coladas, seu corpo traidor reagindo ao calor do corpo dela e sua mente parando de funcionar até que ele se esqueceu completamente do que ia dizer e apenas fez amor com ela ali mesmo, no sofá da sala, como se fosse perdê-la, como se assim pudesse chegar às profundidades de sua alma e curar todas as suas dores, todas as feridas que jamais cicatrizaram.

Desde então, ela estava praticamente morando na casa dele. Sempre levando algo para o jantar, dizendo que o lugar precisava de uma ou outra coisa, jogando fora garrafas vazias e embalagens de comida congelada ("você planeja morrer logo, Alex? Porque se a resposta for sim, comer essas porcarias vai te fazer chegar lá bem depressa") e insistindo em lavar as roupas dele. E, por causa dela, ele tinha aceitado ir a essa festa. Há muito tempo ele não a via sorrir de forma tão genuína quanto no dia que o convite para o baile havia chegado pelo correio. Ela lhe entregara o envelope refinado com um ar de desinteresse exagerado, fazendo perguntas sobre o conteúdo, o remetente, e quando ele mencionou a palavra "baile" foi como se ela tivesse ouvido que havia ganhado na loteria.

\- É uma dessas festas a caráter, com gente fresca e comida ruim. Eu nunca vou a essas coisas - ele disse distraidamente enquanto terminava a xícara de café que ela havia servido e olhava o restante da correspondência.

\- Ah, sim. Entendo...

Ele olhou pra ela, vendo sua expressão de decepção e se arrependendo imediatamente.

Norma se levantou, ficando de costas para ele, colocou a xícara na pia e se ocupou de lavá-la, pegando então um pano e começando a limpar o balcão.

\- E eu nunca tive uma acompanhante à altura, também. Talvez por isso nunca tenha me interessado.

\- É, você não combina muito com essas coisas mesmo - ela admitiu, ainda de costas para ele, ainda limpando algo que só ela via.

\- Você gostaria de ir? - ele perguntou

\- O quê? Eu? Não! - ela falou como se fosse um absurdo a mera ideia de ele ter mencionado, mas sem muita convicção no tom de voz.

\- Eu iria se você fosse comigo. Você adora dançar. - ele mencionou numa voz gentil e ela parou de esfregar abruptamente, virando-se para ele e sorrindo como uma criança.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. – ele garantiu.- Mas você vai ter que me ajudar a comprar um smoking. Eu não tenho nada pra vestir.

\- Não se preocupe, Xerife. Vou levá-lo as compras para a ocasião. Vai ficar lindo num smoking.

\- Ah, é? Então você me acha lindo? – ele lhe lançou um sorriso de lado. O tipo de sorriso que fazia suas pernas ficarem fracas.

\- O quê? Eu não disse isso. - ela tornou a ficar de costas par ele e começou a dobrar o pano e o colocou de volta na pia enquanto tentava não sorrir.

\- Disse, sim. - ele se levantou e caminhou até ela.

\- Não disse! Você está ouvindo coisas.

\- Tudo bem, você também é linda, Sra. Xerife. - ele a segurou pela cintura, pousando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Alex, pare! - ela riu. - Vá trabalhar.

\- Ok. Você manda. Vá pensando no que gostaria de usar e podemos ir amanhã.

Ele se despediu dela com um beijo de leve nos lábios e um aperto muito leve em sua cintura, e saiu da cozinha. Quando estava atravessando a sala, ela apareceu à porta e o chamou.

\- Sim? - ele se virou para ela.

\- Você é lindo. - ela disse com ternura, tentando não sorrir demais.

\- Viu!? Eu sabia! - ele provocou, e ela voltou para a cozinha, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Vá trabalhar logo! - ela gritou de lá.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Sra. Romero. - ele saiu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Aquele foi um dia bom, sem dúvida.

O dia seguinte, talvez não tanto. Ele ficou parado por mais de uma hora numa loja de vestidos, vendo Norma passar por arara após arara analisando suas opções, pesando prós e contras de cada modelo. Ele já havia dito "este ficaria lindo em você" para pelo menos cinco vestidos diferentes, e para cada um ela arrumara um defeito. Curto demais. Justo demais. Sem forma. Não combina com a ocasião.

\- Não acredito que não vou conseguir encontrar nada adequado aqui! - ela resmungou, como uma criança pequena contrariada pelos pais.

\- Talvez a gente possa olhar em outra loja? - Alex sugeriu num tom paciente, embora secretamente ele desejasse que as mulheres fossem tão fáceis de agradar quanto os homens. Em sua mão, a sacola com o smoking que não levaram nem meia hora para escolher. Era um smoking, são todos iguais, certo? Mesmo assim, Norma o fez provar três modelos diferentes antes de se decidir por um cinza grafite com detalhes em cetim. ( "o tecido desse é melhor e mais suave, vai se moldar ao seu corpo com um caimento melhor" foram as exatas palavras dela ).

\- Talvez, mas não acho que teremos... Oh, Alex! - de repente a atenção dela foi tomada por um pedaço de tecido cinza bem claro com algo que Alex só podia definir como "coisas brilhantes penduradas". O rosto de Norma se iluminou quando ela olhou para a peça e, ao colocá-lo a frente do corpo, ele tinha que concordar que parecia muito bonito. Longo, com vários pingentes que pareciam cristal permeando o tecido, um decote delicado e mangas longas. Era chique e formal sem perder a graça e a elegância que ele tanto admirava em Norma. Ele ia pedir a ela que provasse, mas ela fez uma careta quando ele abriu a boca.

\- Algo errado?

\- 250 dólares por um vestido? Não, obrigada. Posso costurar algo eu mesma. – ela colocou o vestido de volta na arara como se fosse contagioso. – Aliás, era isso que eu devia ter feito desde o princípio.

\- Mas você gostou, o vestido é lindo. E não acho que você vá conseguir fazer um vestido novo até amanhã.

\- Mesmo assim... Não, não posso. É demais. – ela suspirou profundamente, parecendo cansada de repente. – Está tarde, fiz você segurar vestidos a tarde toda. Vamos embora, amanhã passo em outra loja e escolho outro vestido, está bem?

\- Tem certeza? – ele notara a decepção nela, e não queria vê-la triste.

\- Claro! Claro! Vou achar algo. – Ela colocou um sorriso no rosto – Vamos. Estou faminta, e ainda precisamos comprar alguma coisa para eu preparar o jantar.

E foi assim que, depois de passar uma tarde inteira andando de loja em loja e aprendendo mais sobre moda do que gostaria, ele levou sua bela e, estranhamente quieta esposa para casa. Sem um vestido.

Alex não era capaz de negar a Norma Bates coisa alguma. Ele havia matado por ela. Havia roubado, mentido, achado seu filho perdido, praticamente chantageado uma instituição psiquiátrica, casado com ela... Ele andaria pelo próprio inferno por ela. Um vestido parecia pequeno comparado a todo o resto. Por isso no dia seguinte quando acordou, Norma encontrou uma caixa branca no sofá da sala com um pequeno bilhete.

 _"É meu presente de ano novo para você. Aceite e use-o esta noite._

 _Amor,_

 _Alex_

 _P.S: se precisar de ajustes, o telefone da loja está no verso. Disseram que podem fazer ainda hoje."_

E agora ele estava em um grande salão de hotel, com a mulher mais bonita da noite ao seu lado. Quando chegou em casa e a viu, Norma parecia uma miragem. O vestido ficara perfeito nela. Ela o completou com saltos altos brancos, um par de brincos com brilhantes delicados e um penteado alto que deixava seu belo pescoço à mostra. Ela estava perfeita. E ele fez questão de apresentá-la a todas as pessoas que, normalmente, ele tentaria evitar, exibindo um sorriso orgulhoso ao dizer "esta é minha esposa, Norma", às vezes dando uma ênfase desnecessária à palavra "minha". Sua bela forma despertara olhares curiosos e luxuriosos de outros homens, mas Norma parecia não notar. Conversara com todos como se fizesse isso a vida toda, espirituosa e bem humorada, suas inibições baixadas pelo champagne, e logo estava fazendo mais sucesso que o próprio Alex que, quando percebia algum dos olhares aos quais ela estava alheia, apenas colocava a mão na parte baixa de suas costas e, instintivamente, ela se inclinava um pouco mais para ele, que olhava para o predador de sua esposa com um aviso silencioso de "fique longe". Um pouco depois, Norma se desculpou dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro e, desde então, Alex não a encontrou mais, sendo parado pela conversa entediante de uma ou outra pessoa sempre que tentava sair para procurá-la.

Ele então a avistou na sacada, poucos metros além de onde estava. Pediu licença aos dois chefes de polícia com quem conversava e caminhou na direção dela. Havia outras poucas pessoas ali, mas ela se mantinha sozinha, as mãos apoiadas no parapeito, descansando o peso do corpo em uma perna enquanto balançava a cabeça de leve ao som da música que vinha do salão. Alex olhou para sua figura esguia de costas, a cintura fina, a curva perfeita dos quadris, a forma como o tecido se moldava ao seu corpo mesmo que não fosse justo. Ele se aproximou devagar, sem ser notado, posicionando-se a seu lado discretamente e vendo-a sorrir ao notá-lo ali.

\- Vi você sozinha, pensei que talvez gostasse de um pouco de companhia.

\- Então simplesmente assumiu que estou desacompanhada? - ela lhe lançou um breve olhar de soslaio, voltando sua atenção para o jardim.

\- E não está? - ele entrou no jogo dela.

\- Não. Estou com meu marido. Ele é policial. Devia tomar cuidado. Se fosse você, eu não ia querer irritá-lo. Ele é muito protetor comigo - ela advertiu com um sorriso brincalhão, esticando o pescoço e bebendo o restante da champagne na taça.

\- Seu marido não devia deixá-la sozinha assim. Não é educado com uma dama.

\- Ele é muito ocupado, sempre trabalhando. Mas prometeu que volta antes da meia noite. Ele precisa me dar um beijo.

\- À meia noite?

Ele parecia estar se divertindo com o pequeno jogo entre eles, mas embora o sorriso não deixasse seu rosto, ele manteve o personagem, vendo-a concordar lenta mas enfaticamente com a cabeça.

\- É o beijo de ano novo. Para dar sorte. É tradição.

\- Ah, é claro. – ele concordou.

\- E é por isso que você devia sair. Ele pode chegar a qualquer momento, e não vai gostar de vê-lo aqui. Acho que nunca mais devemos nos ver de novo.

\- Bem... Sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer porque, veja bem... – ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, como se fosse contar-lhe um segredo - Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

\- Nesse caso, acho que devíamos fugir antes que meu marido apareça. - Ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos, então, e ao virar-se para voltar ao salão onde as pessoas dançavam, apenas lhe lançou um convite com o olhar para que a seguisse.

No meio do caminho ela parou e, com um sorriso gentil, entregou a taça vazia a um dos garçons de colete vermelho e se encaminhou para a pista de dança. O ambiente estava agradável, a música calma dava vontade de dançar e ele sabia que era isso que ela queria. Norma adorava dançar. E quando ela parou e se virou para ele, Alex obedientemente estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou com um menear da cabeça. E ele não deixou de se surpreender em como o corpo dela se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele, como ela era fácil de guiar, como seus movimentos eram suaves e como nunca antes ele havia notado nada disso numa mulher.

Enquanto as músicas tocavam, eles dançavam e conversavam, comentavam sobre as pessoas que ela conhecera ali, ele deixou escapar que percebera alguns olhares e ela riu, enquanto se dizia lisonjeada pela atenção.

Nos braços dele, o tempo poderia parar que ela não se importaria. Ao ritmo de The way you look Tonight ela se deixou guiar pela cadência da música. Soltou a mão dele passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e aproximou-se mais, sentindo Alex enlaçá-la pela cintura. Com a cabeça em seu ombro, Norma fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro do perfume dele e permitiu-se divagar sobre o que teria sido dela se não tivesse encontrado Alex.  
 _"Você podia estar morta agora"_

O pensamento lhe ocorreu subitamente e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.  
Alex sentiu-a ficar tensa em seus braços e afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim - ela sorriu, suspirando como se precisasse se livrar de algo em seu peito.

\- Eu só... Estou pensando em tudo que mudou depois que nos casamos. Depois que conheci você, na verdade.

Ele sentia que havia mais, então apenas esperou.

\- Nunca acreditei que pudesse haver uma relação desse tipo. Tão... Verdadeira.

\- Arrependida?

\- Não. - ela respondeu rápido, acenando com a cabeça.

\- Você está? - ela questionou, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

\- De jeito nenhum. - ele garantiu. - Eu não trocaria isso por nada.

Norma sorriu e Alex a girou com um floreio fazendo as saias do vestido se elevarem como nuvens. Eles continuaram dançando até que, um pouco antes do fim da música, as pessoas começaram a se juntar e formar um burburinho e logo alguém começou a contagem regressiva.

 _\- Dez..._

 _\- Nove..._

Outras vozes se juntaram e logo todos os presentes estavam ajudando. Norma segurou a mão de Alex e o puxou novamente até a sacada onde várias pessoas já estavam se posicionando.

 _\- Sete..._

\- Nosso primeiro réveillon juntos. - ela falou, parecendo nervosa, como se aqueles segundos fossem todo o tempo que ela tinha para dar uma mensagem importante, e Alex apenas sorriu para ela, como se pudesse assegurar com o olhar que tudo estava bem. Que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Está feliz? - ela perguntou.

\- Mais do que pode imaginar.

 _\- Três..._

Permaneceram se olhando como se tivessem medo do outro esvanecer no ar se desviassem o olhar.

 _\- Dois..._

 _\- Um!_

\- Feliz ano novo, Alex!

Sem que ela esperasse, ele se inclinou mais para perto, ainda com o olhar fixo no dela, a segurou pela cintura e, inclinando-a u ao estilo hollywoodiano, pousou seus lábios nos dela, devagar a princípio, apenas um beijo delicado que Norma correspondeu seguindo o ritmo dele. Sua língua procurava a dela, provando, explorando languidamente sua boca, sentindo ainda o sabor da champagne que ela havia bebido. Quando ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, no entanto, ele soltou um gemido baixo, intensificando o beijo e apertando-a mais contra ele, sentindo uma das pernas dela elevar-se do chão.

O som de palmas e a necessidade de oxigênio os forçaram a se separar. Alex a levantou novamente, observando-a abrir os olhos devagar e então sorrir para ele, as bochechas levemente coradas.

\- Eu amo você - ele sussurrou - Feliz ano novo, Norma.

Ao reparar que as pessoas ao redor estavam aplaudindo, Norma ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas foi espirituosa o bastante para sorrir e fazer uma pequena reverência para os outros convidados enquanto segurava a mão de Alex e chegava mais perto dele.

Sua atenção logo foi distraída pelos fogos de artifício que faziam desenhos coloridos no céu. Ela sempre gostara dos fogos. Gostava de como eles a emocionavam e coloriam o seu sem causar-lhe dano permanente.  
Apesar de atenta ao espetáculo, ela sentiu o olhar de seu marido a observar seu perfil. Podia senti-lo passar de suas bochechas ao maxilar, ao queixo, e demorar-se em seu pescoço, finalmente descendo ao colo. Esse foi o momento exato que escolheu para se virar e pega-lo olhando seu decote. Ela sorriu e ele lhe sorriu de volta, com cara de gato que pegou o canário.

\- Você está linda. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Norma entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, acariciando as costas de sua mão com o polegar.

\- Obrigada. Obrigada por me trazer a essa festa. Obrigada por me dar um lindo vestido. Eu adorei tudo, Alex.

Ela sorria e seus olhos brilhavam como safiras refletindo um momento de pura felicidade.

\- Mas a noite ainda não acabou. Temos um quarto reservado.

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou o rosto dela, que respondeu apertando ainda mais a mão dele.

\- Então, vamos dormir aqui?

\- Talvez. Mas... Posso pensar em alguma outra atividade. - ele comentou com falsa casualidade.

\- Oh... Mesmo?

Aproximando ainda mais seus corpos, ele ficou totalmente de frente para ela. Com a mão livre, passou os dedos pela nuca de Norma, fazendo-a arrepiar-se inteira. Ele sabia o efeito que isso lhe causava, e adorava ver a reação dela. Então pousou um beijo logo abaixo de sua orelha.

\- Mas pra isso preciso tirar você desse vestido primeiro.

Norma estremeceu e fechou os olhos sentindo as pernas fracas por um momento. Então tornou a abri-los e, como se fosse uma resolução de ano novo, puxou-o pela mão, em direção a saída do salão.

\- Aonde vamos? - ele perguntou.

\- Temos um quarto, não temos? Vamos aproveitá-lo.

Ele soltou um riso baixo no fundo da garganta, seguindo-a até os elevadores, seus casacos esquecidos no calor do momento. Se ela já queria sair da festa, não seria ele que iria contrariá-la. Impaciente, ela chamou os elevadores, não dando mais que uns poucos segundos de descanso aos botões, querendo que os malditos elevadores já estivessem ali, de portas abertas esperando por ela. Alex apenas a observou, ainda segurando sua mão e dizendo a ela que apertar o botão com força repetidas vezes não faria o carro do elevador descer mais rápido.

Quando um deles finalmente apareceu, Norma entrou apressada, puxando Alex com ela e inclinando-se a frente do painel para, em seguida, olhar para o marido em expectativa.

\- O quê?

\- O quarto. Aperte o número do andar. Foi você que fez a reserva.

Ela parecia quase irritada ao perguntar. Alex adiantou-se apertando o botão 12 no painel e retomando seu lugar na parede oposta enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Mal teve tempo de ocupar seu posto, no entanto, e Norma estava em cima dele, capturando seus lábios de forma voraz, quase agressiva. Seus braços foram imediatamente para a cintura dela, sentindo a textura dos cristais do vestido, puxando-a para mais perto.

Ela traçou seu lábio inferior com a língua, passando a mordiscar seu maxilar, depois o pescoço, beijando e sugando seu pomo de Adão. As mãos delicadas e ansiosas desfazendo o botão de seu smoking e insinuando-se por dentro da peça para acariciar-lhe o peito e as costas através do tecido da camisa. Ele subiu uma das mãos pelas costas dela, até chegar a sua nuca. Seu rosto afundando na curva do pescoço dela para retribuir as carícias.

\- Tem câmeras aqui. - ele observou - Devemos estar dando um show para a segurança. - a voz dele era baixa, rouca, carregada de desejo.

\- Deixe que vejam - ela sussurrou de volta, e Alex sentiu seus olhos fecharem-se imediatamente.

Foram interrompidos pelo som do elevador indicando a parada no andar escolhido. Ela afastou-se dele com um sorriso cheio de promessas e saiu do elevador. Alex estava logo atrás dela e a conduziu pelo corredor passando uma mão por sua cintura. Norma aproximou-se mais, sentindo o calor do corpo dele. Seus passos ecoavam no piso de mármore branco. O lugar estava vazio. Era cedo e todos certamente estavam aproveitando a ótima festa no salão. O silêncio juntamente com a luz baixa que emanava dos lustres de cristal a cada poucos metros, dava ao amplo corredor a sensação de ser ainda mais íntimo e pessoal.

Pararam em frente à porta e Norma virou-se para ele, rindo e pousando beijos leves em seu pescoço enquanto ele procurava nos bolsos pelo cartão do hotel. Se atrapalhou um pouco para abrir a porta. Era claro que sua atenção estava em outro lugar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir, sua bela esposa entrou já puxando-o pela gravata. Fecharam a porta com um estrondo e Norma sentiu suas costas baterem contra ela ao mesmo tempo em que Alex apertava o corpo contra o seu, o contraste entre o frio do material a suas costas e o calor do corpo dele causando um frenesi. Sentia os lábios cálidos e experientes contra seu pescoço delicado. Ele amava o pescoço dela, amava a forma como podia sentir seu pulso acelerado ao sugar aquele ponto um pouco abaixo de sua orelha, amava o jeito que ela se arrepiava inteira quando ele a beijava de leve na nuca. E ele se demorou um pouco mais aproveitando cada centímetro dela, beijando, lambendo e mordiscando desde seu maxilar até a junção com o ombro, sentindo seu cheiro, ouvindo-a suspirar e gemer sob seus lábios. Sabia que deixaria marcas, e que ela ficaria louca com isso pela manhã, mas ele não ligava. Pelo contrário, ansiava por isso. Queria que os outros homens vissem que ela era sua, que não estava disponível.

Norma correu as mãos por seu peito até chegar aos ombros, de onde empurrou o smoking dele para o chão. A peça caiu perto deles, sendo logo seguida pela gravata. Com os braços novamente livres, Alex retomou seu assalto ao corpo dela, subindo uma mão pelo vestido até chegar a um seio, que ele apertou com força, ganhando um gemido ofegante em resposta e ela sussurrou seu nome com tanto desejo que ele precisou diminuir o ritmo para se controlar. Encostou a testa na dela, de olhos fechados, sentindo-a puxá-lo contra si, as mãos delicadas, trêmulas de excitação, tentando abrir os botões de sua camisa. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com os dela, as pupilas dilatadas, o azul em um tom mais escuro, cheio de luxúria. Os cílios escuros e longos devido à maquiagem que ela usava deixando-os ainda mais belos. Ele beijou sua testa, seus olhos, sua bochecha e o canto de sua boca, muito levemente, e ela fechou os olhos. Seus dedos ainda tentavam, sem sucesso, abrir os botões da camisa dele. Surpreso, ele sentiu o puxão em seu peito e ouviu o som de pequenos objetos caindo no piso de madeira antes de registrar que ela havia puxado a camisa para abri-la, fazendo-os botões voarem pelo cômodo.

\- Eu conserto depois - ela disse apresada diante do olhar confuso dele.

Ele riu pelo desespero de se livrar da peça evidente na expressão dela. Então terminou de tirar a camisa e a jogou junto às outras peças no chão, depois colou seus corpos de novo. Segurou as mãos dela e elevou-as acima de suas cabeças, apoiadas na porta onde, implicitamente, pediu que elas ficassem. Desceu as mãos pelos braços dela, apenas as pontas de seus dedos tracejando um caminho certo pela renda fina cravejada de cristais, lenta e suavemente, até chegar à cintura. Os braços de Norma desceram um pouco da posição que ele deixara, apoiando-se nos ombros nus dele. Ele a virou e ela apoiou as mãos na porta para se equilibrar, sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço. Instantaneamente um arrepio percorreu sua espinha como um choque elétrico e ela se sentiu derreter nas mãos dele. Devagar, Alex começou a abrir o zíper do vestido, plantando beijos suaves e úmidos a cada centímetro que descia. Sua esposa gemia e movia-se abaixo dele, empurrando seu corpo em busca do dele, querendo desesperadamente o calor do contato. Chegando ao fim, ele subiu novamente, passando as mãos suavemente pelos ombros dela e tirando o vestido com facilidade. Norma virou-se de frente pra ele de novo, chutando as camadas de chifon cinza e cristais para o lado, para perto do smoking dele. Decidida, ela começou a empurrá-lo em direção a cama, mas Alex tinha outros planos. Ao vê-la ali, usando apenas lingerie e saltos altos, ele não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade. Empurrou-a de novo contra a porta, retomando seus beijos e descendo devagar. Ao mesmo tempo ele acariciava e apertava seus seios através do sutiã branco de cetim e renda que ela usava. Seus lábios chegaram aos topos deles e, como se estivesse com dúvidas do que fazer, ele olhou para ela, que lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador. Resoluto, ele deixou a peça no lugar em que estava e seguiu a trilha de beijos por seu colo, sua barriga, sua cintura, até parar no cós de sua calcinha. Ela sentia sua pele formigar nos lugares onde ele beijava tão suavemente, querendo que ele se demorasse mais.

Plantando um beijo suave sobre a renda e cetim brancos, tocando a pele ali com a ponta da língua e seguindo toda a extremidade, ele desceu as mãos pelas pernas dela suavemente, as pontas de seus dedos deslizando devagar pela pele macia até os tornozelos, depois voltando, aplicando pressão com as unhas apenas o suficiente para arrancar suspiros e gemidos dela, sentindo seu corpo ondular e as mãos dela voarem para sua cabeça, os dedos se entrelaçando em seu cabelo puxando-o para perto de onde ela queria ser tocada.

Alex correspondeu deslizando o polegar pelo pequeno triângulo branco cobrindo sua pele. O tecido estava quente e úmido ao toque, e ele sabia com certeza que era só uma amostra de como ela estava por baixo da peça. Insinuou os dedos pela lateral da calcinha dando um puxão de leve e olhando para ela em expectativa, um pedido implícito em seu olhar. Norma fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Lamento, Xerife, mas não vai estragar minha lingerie nova.

Com um riso baixo ele usou a outra mão para imitar a posição da primeira e começou a puxar a peça pelas pernas dela. Ela levantou um pé, depois o outro, e Alex descartou o pedaço de renda em algum lugar perto do restante das roupas deles. Segurou uma das mãos por trás dos joelhos dela, como se abraçasse suas pernas e pousou um beijo muito suave em sua pélvis. Elevando uma das pernas dela, ele beijou o interior de sua coxa, subindo devagar, mordendo levemente e ouvindo-a gemer mais alto quando o fez. Ele ignorou a parte onde ela mais queria ser tocada e voltou a beijar sua barriga, repetindo a trilha de beijos e mordidas na outra coxa. Norma afastou mais as pernas ansiando pelo contato. Alex apoiou a perna dela sobre seu ombro, apoiou uma das mãos nos quadris dela e a puxou para si, passando a língua uma vez por todo seu sexo quente e molhado, depois voltando devagar, explorando cada uma de suas curvas, demorando-se ao chegar ao pequeno feixe de nervos logo acima de sua entrada. Sua língua fazia movimentos circulares alternando entre rápido e devagar. Norma ainda se surpreendia sempre que ele fazia isso. Não era algo a que estivesse acostumada e nenhum de seus maridos anteriores se importava. A prática ainda era nova para ela, mas algo de que ela não reclamava. Alex era, afinal de contas, muito bom com as mãos e a boca. E justo quando ela pensou que não poderia ficar mais excitada, ele inseriu um dedo dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que chupava seu clitóris com força. Ela gemeu alto, cravando as unhas na cabeça dele.

Ele olhou pra cima e Norma era uma visão que ele iria carregar para a vida toda. Olhos fechados, a boca um pouco aberta, a cabeça jogada para trás, expondo o pescoço e o colo com as marcas vermelhas de seus beijos. A respiração acelerada. A mão livre procurando apoio na parede. Os gemidos que ela tentava em vão conter... Ela era a mulher mais fascinante que ele já conhecera. Com um propósito em mente, ele continuou sua doce tortura com dedos, lábios e língua. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e os quadris dela se moveram inconscientemente. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e Norma o guiava para onde ela mais queria. Ele sentiu os músculos dela apertarem seus dedos e ela o puxar com a perna que estava sobre seu ombro, o salto do sapato raspando suas costas, e aplicou mais pressão com sua língua. Sabia que ela não duraria muito mais. Curvando os dedos dentro dela, ele afastou-se um pouco e a viu com uma expressão concentrada, ofegante, a mão que ela usava pra se apoiar agora estava apertando um de seus seios com força.

\- Não se atreva a parar agora. – ela sussurrou sem olhar para ele, molhando os lábios com a língua e Alex sorriu contra sua pele. Ele retirou os dedos quase que completamente, então os inseriu de novo, mais profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sugava seu clitóris de novo e a ouviu soltar um gemido estridente e seus músculos tremularem contra sua língua. O aperto dela ao redor dele aumentou e ela se inclinou para frente, as mãos chegando até suas costas, sua respiração uma série de gemidos preenchendo o silêncio.

Alex manteve seus dedos parados dentro dela, a língua em movimentos suaves, enquanto ela navegava as ondas de seu orgasmo. Então, quando a sentiu mover os braços para voltar à posição original, gentilmente colocou a perna dela de volta no chão, ficando de pé novamente e acariciando o rosto dela, vermelho pelo esforço e ela se lançou contra ele, capturando seus lábios num beijo urgente e descuidado. Ela pode sentir seu próprio gosto na língua dele e gemeu baixo no fundo da garganta, seus braços envolvendo-o num abraço sensual e languido. Ele tentava ignorar o aperto de sua ereção na calça do smoking, abraçando-a de volta, mas quando ela sussurrou "leve-me para a cama, Xerife" foi quase demais para ele.

Abaixando-se para levantá-la em seu colo, ele caminhou com ela até a cama grande e confortável no centro do quarto, preparada com lençóis e edredom brancos para a ocasião. Ele a colocou gentilmente sobre a cama e Norma acomodou-se preguiçosamente entre os travesseiros empurrando o edredom para os pés da cama enquanto ele retirava os sapatos, as meias e a calça.

Ele subiu na beirada da cama e foi até ela, seus músculos firmes movendo-se sob a pele como um tigre que observa a presa, confiante e com precisão. Norma riu, recostando-se na cabeceira e encolhendo as pernas para perto do corpo, mordendo o dedo indicador como forma de conter o riso. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela e a puxou pelos tornozelos de um jeito firme mas, ao mesmo tempo, gentil, e ela riu enquanto deslizava pelos lençóis. Norma apoiou os pés em seu peito, um deles descendo pelos músculos em seu abdômen de forma provocante. Ela tinha um olhar quase predatório e aquele sorriso perverso que ele tanto amava.

Ele segurou a perna dela impedindo seu avanço e pousou um beijo do lado de dentro de seu tornozelo antes de colocá-lo de volta na cama, fazendo o mesmo com a outra perna. Ele se posicionou acima dela, que abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo melhor, e ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus mais uma vez.

As mãos dela corriam pelo peito dele, seus dedos enroscando-se nos pelos ali presentes, subindo até o pescoço. Sua outra mão esgueirou-se entre eles. Ela deixou apenas os nós de seus dedos roçarem-no através de sua boxer e foi recompensada com um suspiro profundo. Ele quebrou o beijo, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Era a vez dela de provocar, e ela sabia como. Subiu a mão por suas costas, fincando as unhas em sua carne. Sabia que deixaria marcas, e era mais do que justo depois do que ele fizera em seu pescoço. Descendo as mãos de novo, ela empurrou a cueca dele, libertando sua ereção. Ele terminou de tirar a peça e voltou para ela que imediatamente desceu uma mão entre seus corpos, alcançando-o e fechando seus dedos ao redor de seu membro. Ele gemeu, fechando os olhos perdendo-se na sensação, no calor de sua mão, de seu corpo, no cheiro dela que ele tanto gostava. Via estrelas por trás de seus olhos e teve que se concentrar muito para não se perder ali mesmo. Norma subia e descia sua mão pelo comprimento dele, passando o polegar pela ponta. Ela o queria como jamais quis alguém. Ela o amava como jamais amou ninguém. Alex Romero, seu próprio cavaleiro de armadura prateada, o único homem que foi capaz de passar por todo o inferno que era sua vida e continuar a seu lado. O único homem que colocava suas vontades acima das dele, capaz de matar ou, ela tinha certeza, também morrer por ela. O único que tratou seu corpo como algo importante, que a queria para compartilhar o prazer dela e não apenas para o seu próprio. Ele a adorava como em um ritual toda vez que estavam juntos, e ela estava mais que disposta a receber a adoração. E ela o queria desesperadamente, e agora.

\- Alex... – ela começou, mas foi cortada quando ele sentou-se, puxando-a com ele.

Ele a abraçava pela cintura, e os braços dela foram para o pescoço dele em busca de algo em que se segurar, enquanto ela acomodava uma perna de cada lado dele, sentindo seu membro pulsante preso entre eles. Uma nova onda de excitação correu por sua espinha encerrando-se em seus mamilos quando ele subiu as mãos para o fecho do sutiã. Abrindo-o com surpreendente habilidade, desceu as alças pelos ombros dela, apoiando suas costas enquanto ela terminava de tirar a peça e o jogava em algum lugar perto da cama.

Seus olhares se encontraram e por um momento Alex ficou perdido no brilho azulado dos olhos dela, como oceanos que guardam segredos demais, com a intensidade da areia movediça que te puxa mais pro fundo a qualquer movimento. Ele a abraçou, moldando seu corpo no dela como se nunca fosse deixá-la ir, como se ela fosse o que o ancorava à vida. Pousou um beijo entre os seios dela, e ela arqueou as costas dando-lhe melhor acesso. Sem demora, ele cobriu um seio com a boca e o sugou enquanto sua mão espalmada cobria o outro, apertando, massageando, e segurando o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador. Ele liberou o mamilo em sua boca, assoprando em seguida e o contato do ar frio com sua pele quente fez Norma estremecer. Ele continuou suas ministrações, beijando e mordiscando seu seio todo até capturar o mamilo rígido em sua boca outra vez. Então trocou de lado, sua língua deixando um rastro úmido e quente até o outro seio para o qual ele deu igual atenção.  
Norma movia-se acima dele, tentando aumentar o contato, ansiando por tê-lo dentro de si, sua excitação aumentando a cada segundo como se seus corpos pudessem entrar em combustão.

Ele a provocou um pouco mais, deixando seu membro deslizar pelo calor úmido dela, indo até sua entrada mas sem penetrá-la. A lentidão em seus movimentos cada vez que ele passava por sua parte mais sensível deixando-a louca. Ele podia ouviu a impaciência em sua voz em cada gemido, em cada sussurro de seu nome carregado de irritação, de vontade...

\- Pare - ela pediu com a voz falha.

Ele sabia que ela queria dizer "pare de provocar" e sorriu contra o ombro nu dela.

\- Como quiser, senhora Romero. - ele murmurou naquela voz rouca e sexy que a fazia se derreter e ela nem se importou em dizer que manteria seu nome.

Apoiando o peso nas pernas, ela elevou-se um pouco acima dele e ele se posicionou na entrada dela, depois foi soltando seu peso sobre ele devagar com um longo gemido estrangulado, sentindo seu corpo acomodá-lo da forma mais perfeita. Ele se manteve parado por alguns momentos, permitindo que ela decidisse quando começar a se mover. Ela se inclinou pousando um beijo muito suave sobre uma cicatriz em seu ombro, amando o calor da pele dele sob seus lábios, sob as pontas de seus dedos que deslizavam pelas costas dele, por seu peito, pela cicatriz que ele carregava também ali. Ela não disse nada na época, até fez pouco caso da informação dele de que podia ter morrido, mas a verdade é que, apesar de todos os problemas em sua vida, antes de dormir aquela noite ela respirou aliviada, agradecendo a um deus em que ela não tinha mais certeza se acreditava pela vida dele, pois não saberia o que fazer se Alex não estivesse mais lá com ela.

Mas ele estava. Estava ao redor dela, dentro dela, enterrado entre suas pernas e ele era maravilhoso.

Como que para se certificar de que era real, ela o beijou, movendo os quadris em movimentos circulares, sentindo o aperto dele em sua cintura aumentar e ele soltar um gemido, abafado pelos lábios dela.

Aproveitando a deixa, ele começou os movimentos de seus quadris, empurrando contra ela com uma lentidão excruciante.

\- Mais... Mais rápido - ela pediu. A respiração curta e rápida, as costas arqueadas fazendo seus seios roçarem no peito dele, uma mão segurando-se no ombro enquanto com a outra ela se apoiava no joelho dele. E ele obedeceu, aumentando o ritmo entre eles. O ângulo e a proximidade fazendo a fricção entre seu clitóris e a pélvis dele se tornar quase demais. Ela se soltou mais e Alex a apoiou até que ela estivesse novamente deitada entre os travesseiros e ele sobre ela. Uma mão suportando seu peso ao lado dela enquanto a outra deslizou por sua cintura até parar na curva de seu quadril e ele retomou as estocadas, sentindo as pernas dela ao lado de seu corpo, puxando-o impossivelmente mais perto. Uma das mãos dela voou para a cabeceira da cama procurando algo em que se segurar, algo para ancorá-la a terra quando seu corpo parecia querer flutuar. De sua boca escapavam sons doces de encorajamento e ela afastou mais as pernas para melhor acomodá-lo. Ele obedeceu à sua ordem silenciosa, atingindo todos os lugares certos dentro dela. Era demais, e não era o bastante. Era pura sensação e toque, o fascínio magnético que os puxava e os obrigava a estarem sempre na órbita um do outro. Se fosse o tipo de pessoa que acredita, Norma poderia dizer que foram feitos para isso, para esse momento. Ele sentiu os músculos em suas costas se retesarem, a sensação familiar de seu clímax se aproximando. Se apoiando melhor para não soltar seu peso sobre ela, ele trouxe sua mão para o rosto dela, acariciou seu pescoço, seus lábios e deixou seu polegar deslizar dentro de sua boca. Ela o chupou com força, mordendo de leve e liberando-o em seguida. Sua mão se esgueirou entre eles até achar seu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar úmido pela saliva dela e recebendo um gemido agudo e estridente de prazer em resposta. Enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam nela, ele sentiu os músculos dela se contraírem ao redor dele, a respiração dela ficou ainda mais descontrolada e ela o apertou entre suas coxas, olhos fechados com força enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior em concentração.  
Ele fechou os olhos de novo, todo aquele estímulo visual seria sua morte, e baixou seu rosto para a curva do pescoço dela, mordendo com força, mas não o bastante para machucá-la.

\- Goze pra mim, Norma. Quero ouvir você gritar meu nome. - ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela. Sabia que ela raramente gritava, embora às vezes chamasse seu nome como um mantra, mas ele adorava provocá-la, adorava as reações que causava.

Dessa vez não foi diferente. Ele sentiu-a segurar a respiração por um momento e então soltar um gemido alto e falho que ela tentou abafar mordendo o ombro dele com força, soltando a cabeceira da cama para abraçá-lo. A sensação familiar e intensa tomando conta de seu corpo como se levitasse, como se tudo fosse puro e etéreo e ela estivesse perdida no meio do nada, flutuando na doce rendição de seu corpo.

Alex diminuiu o ritmo, empurrando dentro dela devagar e deliberadamente, prolongando os pequenos choques de seu clímax até que ela relaxou um pouco. Ela lambeu o lugar onde o mordera, acariciou seu pescoço, os dedos enrolando-se novamente em seu cabelo enquanto ela o encorajava a buscar o momento do seu próprio clímax. Ele não demorou muito, ainda sentido os músculos dela se contraindo ao redor de seu membro, o cheiro dela, o calor irradiado de sua pele suada colada a dele, os sons abafados de sua respiração enchendo o quarto. E também ele se perdeu no abismo do êxtase, sua mão deslizando pelo quadril dela até agarrar seu bumbum com força, derramando-se dentro dela. Por um momento foi como se o resto do mundo desaparecesse e tudo que restasse fossem eles, perdidos naquele momento. Seus corações acelerados voltando lentamente ao normal. As respirações se acalmando. Alex se deu conta de que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos dela, mas não se lembrava de como aconteceu. Ciente de que a devia estar imprensando com seu corpo, ele se moveu para sair de cima dela, mas Norma o segurou com as pernas e o braço livre.

\- Shhh... Fique assim mais um pouco. - ela pediu.

\- Eu devo estar te esmagando.

\- Eu não me importo. – ela murmurou, roçando sua bochecha contra a dele num gesto carinhoso.

Ele mudou de posição para inclinar um pouco o tronco e Norma sibilou sentindo-o deslizar para fora dela.

A intimidade que tinha com Alex nesses momentos era diferente de tudo o que já experimentara. Ele ocasionalmente dizia que a amava, sempre a beijava e a abraçava, e ela se sentia protegida envolta pelos braços dele. Ele a observou, o rosto corado e suado, os últimos vestígios de batom desvanecendo de seus lábios, o penteado desmanchado e seus cachos pálidos espalhados pelo travesseiro...

\- Eu poderia assistir você assim o dia todo. - ele comentou, e Norma sorriu amplamente, trazendo uma mão para cobrir seus olhos e virando-se abaixo dele.  
Alex aproveitou para posicionar-se atrás dela, seu braço procurando o lugar familiar ao redor de sua cintura enquanto pousava um beijo na parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Ela estremeceu de leve e ele se moveu para puxar o edredom nos pés da cama e o jogou sobre seus corpos, acomodando-se nos travesseiros. Ela fez menção de se levantar e ele estendeu o braço segurando seu pulso delicadamente.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Ao banheiro. Eu já venho.

Ele a soltou e assistiu enquanto ela caminhava pelo quarto e desaparecia atrás da porta do banheiro. Suspirou feliz e cansado, fechando os olhos enquanto a exaustão da noite caia sobre ele. Alguns minutos depois, não sabia precisar quantos, ele a ouviu sentar-se na cama e apagar a luz antes de enroscar-se a seu lado e ele estendeu o braço para que ela se acomodasse e em pouco tempo seus olhos tornaram a se fechar, tomados pela suavidade pacífica da inconsciência.  
Quando tornou a abri-los, já era manhã e a luz de um dia frio se anunciava pelas portas de vidro da sacada. Ele se espreguiçou, esticando o braço buscando por sua esposa. No entanto, só fez contato com o lençol frio a seu lado.  
Empurrando os últimos vestígios de sono, ele se levantou, procurando sua cueca entre as peças descartadas na noite anterior e viu que seu smoking e o vestido dela estavam arrumados em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa de vidro no canto oposto do quarto. Também notou que a porta de correr que dava para a sacada estava um pouco aberta. Norma devia estar lá fora. Ele foi ao banheiro e aproveitou para se enrolar em um roupão branco antes de sair para se juntar a ela.

Ela estava parada lá, observando a vista onde a floresta dava espaço à cidade. Ainda era cedo, o dia estava frio e o céu num tom bem claro de cinza. Quase da mesma cor que o vestido que ela usou na noite anterior. Ela tinha um lençol enrolado displicentemente ao redor de si e usava as pantufas brancas do hotel. Um item que ele sempre achou ridículo, mas que, observando nela, ficava adorável.  
Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos e ele se aproximou devagar abraçando-a por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, sentindo-a resistir um pouco ao contato pela surpresa.

\- Meu deus, Alex! Tem que parar de se esgueirar pelos lugares assim! - ela disse, soando irritada, mas acomodando-se no abraço dele mesmo assim.

Ele riu, segurando-a mais perto é inalando o cheiro dela, sentindo o aroma de lavanda de seu shampoo.

\- Está frio. O que faz aqui fora sozinha?

\- Pensando. - o tom dela parecia tão distante quanto seu olhar. - Tanta coisa mudou no último mês e tão rápido.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela continuou:

\- Eu fiz tantas... Tantas coisas que jamais imaginei. Coisas que eram necessárias mas eu nunca fui forte o bastante para me obrigar a fazê-las.

Ele sabia que ela estava falando sobre Norman, sobre sua doença e o fato de que ela nunca admitiu conscientemente que ele tinha um problema. Sempre tomando as rédeas em suas próprias mãos, sempre agindo como se fosse algo que ela pudesse controlar porque, no fundo, Norman era sua chance de mostrar ao mundo que, apesar de toda a desgraça e tragédia que acompanharam sua vida, ela podia fazer algo direito. Podia ser boa em alguma coisa. Admitir que Norman tinha um problema que ela não podia resolver era o mesmo que admitir que seu filho, precioso e belo e tão gentil, estava com defeito... Que ela falhara como mãe por não saber como protegê-lo, por não evitar que ele se transformasse em um monstro.

\- Você fez o que achava certo, Norma. Você foi forte e passou sozinha por coisas que ninguém é capaz de imaginar. E você procurou ajuda. É isso que importa, ok? Norman está recebendo ajuda, agora. Você fez a coisa certa.

\- Eu espero que sim.

Norma acreditava ter falhado em todos os papéis que desempenhara ao longo de sua vida. Acreditava estar destruída além do que era possível reparar. Até que, na véspera de Natal, Alex lhe mostrou que as pessoas não quebram. Que cada indivíduo é uma coleção de pequenas peças encaixadas umas nas outras para formar um todo. E que, às vezes, é possível encontrar algumas dessas peças em outras pessoas e se tornar completo outra vez. E ela achou nele a peça que a fez se sentir mulher de novo... Não. Ele a fez se sentir mulher pela primeira vez. Ele a respeitava, a protegia, a amava com todo seu coração e mente, não a julgava e a aceitava com falhas e tudo, e estava disposto a fazer as malas para qualquer lugar, desde que ela fosse com ele. Ele lhe dera um motivo para confiar em alguém de corpo e alma outra vez. Ela jamais esqueceria a noite em que contou a ele tudo sobre seu passado. O peso da confissão deixando seus ombros, porém sendo substituído por aquele aperto no peito... Aquele aperto familiar de estar prestes a perder algo importante e essencial. E ele ficou. Aquela e todas as noites. Mesmo quando não estavam juntos, sua presença era constante ao lado dela. E ela se lembrou da razão pela qual foi para White Pine Bay em primeiro lugar.

\- Alex?

\- Hm?

\- Você acha... Acredita que as pessoas podem recomeçar? Realmente mudar e deixar para trás tudo de ruim que aconteceu?

Ele ficou em silêncio um momento, acariciando os cabelos dela com o queixo.

\- Eu costumava achar que não. Até que conheci você. Agora eu acho que sim. As pessoas podem mudar, podem recomeçar. Às vezes elas precisam de um pouco de ajuda. Às vezes, muita. Outras vezes só precisam de uma loira irritante, intensa, inconstante, exigente e incrível.

\- Acho que se esqueceu do "linda". – ela provocou, e Alex a girou pra ficar de frente para ela, reconhecendo sua camisa sem a maior parte dos botões no corpo dela.

Ele sorriu e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

\- E você sempre pode acreditar na renovação de ano novo. – ele sugeriu quando se separaram e Norma riu.

\- Renovação de ano novo? – ela debochou.

\- É. É o fim de um ciclo. Um novo recomeço. Ou pode-se ver assim, se quiser – ele deu de ombros. – Seja como for, eu estarei aqui, para o que você precisar.

Um silêncio calmo e agradável recaiu sobre eles enquanto ela abria os braços segurando as pontas do lençol para envolvê-lo ao redor dos dois. Sentiu as mãos dele enlaçarem sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - ela o chamou, muito séria.

\- O quê?

\- Acho que não vou conseguir consertar sua camisa.

Ele riu, olhando para ela com devoção.

\- Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer você, Norma Louise Romero.

\- Você recomeçou. – ela olhou para ele e sentiu aquela fagulha de afeição que fazia seu coração bater mais forte quando ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa.

\- Feliz ano novo, Alex. - ela murmurou, e escondeu o nariz vermelho e gelado no pescoço dele.

\- Feliz ano novo, Norma. - ele respondeu, passando as mãos pelas costas dela.

Pela primeira vez ele acreditava mesmo no que falava. Pela primeira vez ele percebeu a quantidade de coisas novas que se permitiu fazer e sentir nas últimas semanas. Acreditava que era possível recomeçar. Que haviam recomeçado no instante em que ela bateu em sua porta na véspera de natal, e que talvez tudo fosse ficar bem. Que talvez... Só talvez... Beijos à meia noite tragam mesmo sorte e eles tenham um lindo ano pela frente para preencher com boas memórias. Começando por essa.

* * *

 **E então? Foi ok? Bom? Ruim? Muito longo? Na verdade essa foi outra das histórias que acabou saindo do meu controle e me fazendo passar mais tempo acordada do que eu gostaria escrevendo e revisando, e re-escrevendo e re-revisando. Mas ta aí. Espero que gostem ou, pelo menos achem o final fofinho :)**

 **Feliz Ano Novo! ( ainda da tempo, né?)**


End file.
